epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seraphimon44/Season 5 Predictions ( 1st half)
Hey dudes and dudets its me Seraphimon 44 and Season 5 is right around the corner ( like a day or two arround the corner), so i like the rest of you is pretty hype as all hell, so here i am to release my own predictions for the 1st half. 1. George RR Martin vs J.R.R. Tolkien Why: Well we all ready know that this battle is going to happen, and i got to say that it is a really big shock and the last thing i expected. But now i expect something really big out of this one. Whos Who: Epic Lloyd: George RR Martian Nice Peter: J.R.R Tolkien Cameos: To fn many Who Wins: Tolkien 2. Julia Child vs Gordon Ramsay Why: I mean obviously Julia Child is the oponent, but as of today we now know that Ramsay will be the oponent. Ive been wanting to see Gordon rap in ERB for a long time and im hoping that they nail his accent ( and his choice of vocabulary and wrinkles). Plus i actualy got a character prediction right #LloydasRamsay #uphighsuckas Whos Who: Marmie Hart: Julia Child Epic Lloyd: Gordon Ramsay Who Might be Who: Nice Peter: Jamie Oliver Who might win: Ramsay because its Gordon fn Ramsay its going to be "Epic" as "Hells" 3. Fredrick Douglas battle Why: Holy shit this was an unexpected slap across the face. Im really hyped that there covering a subject which hasnt really been covered yet, and I am huge fan of Douglas and his works so this will be good. Ive seen some of the comments say that it could be either Tubman (interesting), Jenner ( save her for Bruce), Civl War Battle ( with Captain America and Iron man #interesting), and Jefferson ( most likely). But your guess is as good as mine, problem is finding him a worthy oponent Whos Who: JB Smoove ( badassname): Fredrick Douglas Who Might be Who: Epic Lloyd or Nice Peter: Thomas Jefferson 4. Marrie Antoinate vs ??? Why: I dont know much about Marrie Antonate but i hear that her vs Glados is a really recomemnded battle, so lets see if this is what goes down. Whos Who: Megan Tojnes: Marrie Antoniate Who Might be Who: ???? as Peter the Great ???? as Cathrine the Great ??? as Glados Who Might win: Dont know at the moment will post more as more comes up 5. Banner vs Jekyl Ft Jenner or Banner vs Jenner Why: To be honest ive wanted to see Banner vs Jekyl for a long time, I am a huggggggggggggge Hulk Fan ( wanna have a debate about it feel free to leave a message), and Ive allways wanted to see a legit horror character in ERB for a long time. But throwing in Jenner makes this really interesting and if it is Banner vs Jenner the Wheaties joke would make sense. Also Dante liked my hint suggesting Banner vs Jekyl and it might end up hapening. Also the blue screen, green contacts, and torn shirt says otherwise. Whos Who: NoShame: Bruce/Catylin Jenner Who might be Who: Epic Lloyd: Bruce Banner/ Hulk Zach Sherwin, Nice Peter, or Dante ( the sideburns): Dr. Jekyl/Mr. Hyde Who might Win: They might make Jenner win, but i would love/hope for Banner/Hulk to take the gold. 6. Pope battle or Dante Aleghri vs ??? Why: Theres not much known about this one so i dont know whos who ( but happy for Bette rapping), but im saying that it could be John Paul. But im ready to be suprised. Or this could actually be Dante Aleghri (played by dante of course) vs someone Who might be Who: Mike Bette: Probably Pope Zach Sherwin: ??? Dante: Dante Aleghri Who might Win: Im drawing a blank on this one, so your guess is as good as mine My Season 5.2 predictions: Ash vs Darwin ( this better) Tupac vs Bach ( this better) Cobain vs Hendrix ( either on its own or Club 27 royal) ( also better happen) Disney Princess Battle ( interesting Cinderella vs Queen of England ?) Jacksfilms in something Wolverine vs Freddy ( amazing idea) Either way see you all later for the first ERB Season 5 battle review Category:Blog posts